1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal watercraft and accessories thereof, and, more particularly, to a sport fishing conversion system for attachment to and use with a personal watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year for the past 10 years, the number of personal watercraft (PWCs) in use in the United States alone has exceeded 1 million. Many of these boaters are also avid fisherman—leading to the inevitable decision, “do I buy a nice fishing boat and sell my jetski, or do I keep the jetski and have less of a fishing boat?”
Consequently, the need exists for a system and method to convert a jetski into a fishing boat on demand.